


tell me it'll be okay

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I promise, Nakia and T'Challa are my new otp thanks bye, a whole lot of it, inspired by watcing Black Panther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: "It was two days ago," Jemma recalled, the horror of the memory sent her stomach rolling, "We were all together when he,"...Shuri fixes another sad white man, completely inspire by seeing her fix Agent Ross





	tell me it'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> so I FINALLY saw Black Panther and between crying and laughing during the movie, my brain thought of this

"My king," 

The attendant stood firm in the throne room. The king was facing away from her, his back to the door. She knew he was aware of his surroundings but anything he missed would have to pass the fearsome warrior on his right whose eyes sent shivers down the attendant’s spine.

"Speak."

"There is a message for you," she continued, "from a woman who calls herself Daisy Johnson. She said you may know her as Quake. She asks to speak to you."

Okoye's eyes snapped to T'Challa who looked at her before glancing at the attendant, "I will take it in here. Thank you." 

The attendant nodded and saluted which T'Challa echoed before leaving the room. 

"This cannot be good." 

"We will see." 

\------------

The moment Daisy stepped foot onto Wakandan territory, she was immediately surrounded by the Dora Mijale, who while did not have their weapons raised, were still clearly ready to fight from the sharp looks in their eyes. Daisy, May, Fitz, and Jemma had all been picked up and flown to Wakanda in an air craft that had cloaking technology. She could practically hear the questions Fitz was holding back from asking.

Daisy kept her eyes forward and walked until she came before T'Challa. She knelt in respect, noting May and FitzSimmons doing the same.

"Rise." 

T'Challa was standing before her, a very scary looking woman on his right. Daisy didn't think someone could be scarier than May, but this woman took the cake. There was a less scary but still threatening looking one to T'Challa's left. The only one that wasn't scary was a teenager who gave Daisy a warm smile. 

"Your highness," Daisy greeted, "I can't thank you enough for allowing us to be here."

"It is not right to withhold our resources from those who need it," T'Challa said, "especially from those who help others in turn." He looked from Daisy to FitzSimmons, "He is here?" 

"Yes," Jemma nodded, "I've stabilized him for now but we need to get him into a lab and soon." 

T'Challa turned to the woman beside him. He spoke quietly, almost fondly, "Nakia, see to it that he is transported to the lab. Shuri," T'Challa glanced back at the Americans before him. They looked so broken, "Do everything you can."

"Come on," Shuri, the teenager came forward, following Nakia onto the ship Daisy had come off. She was practically bouncing in excitement, especially as FitzSimmons followed her on board. "I can't wait for you guys to see my lab!"

T'Challa watched the plane closely before he warned, "Shuri,"

"I'm old enough to fly!”

"You do not have your license yet," T'Challa called back. A proudly displayed middle finger popped up from the passenger side window before it disappeared as the doors closed. Daisy noted May watch the air craft take off. She wanted to follow too but they would meet up later. Coulson was in capable hands, Daisy knew, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried.

"Come," T'Challa smiled warmly, "I look forward to hearing about how you became the worlds most wanted. But first, tell me how you found out about us."

They moved into the large building and Daisy just barely kept her jaw from dropping. Wakanda was already exquisite but the palace building was no compare to the rest. She kept up with the fast paces of the king and his bodyguard, sharing a glance with May as they walked through.

"I heard-"

"- you hacked-"

"Same difference," Daisy waved a hand dismissively, "I heard how Agent Ross had been shot almost fatally but he was walking around just days after."

"A day after."

"I needed to know," Daisy said, her voice tremoring, "If it was possible to do the same for Coulson."

"I am sure it is," T'Challa responded simply. They were now in what looked like an office, complete with views out over the country. T'Challa took a seat and Daisy followed. May remained behind her like Okoye was behind T'Challa. The two women sized each other up. 

T'Challa just smiled over the obvious tension in the room. "So, most wanted?"

\------------

Upon seeing Coulson, Shuri had immediately placed him onto a table like structure that hovered and followed her with just a wave of her hand. 

Her lab was no less than impressive and Fitz was practically drooling upon entering but he forced any need for exploration down as he followed Shuri over to the main lab area. 

"I have never seen anything like this before!" Shuri exclaimed when Jemma had unbuttoned Coulson's shirt with shaking hands. There were thick black veins spanning into thinner ones on his chest, stemming from his breast bone. It was gruesome but Shuri was fascinated. Jemma had to look away as the black likes became blurred from the tears in her eyes. 

She couldn't see but she could feel Fitz's hand squeeze hers.

"How did this happen?" Shuri asked, snapping on some gloves before gently running the tip of her pointer finger over the raised lines. Her attention was only on the distinct black veins and not the gnarled scar, "Was he stabbed by something?"

You could say that," Jemma tried to smile but failed, "Agent Coulson was stabbed clean through the heart by an Asgardian scepter a few years back. He was brought back to life by alien blood, otherwise known as GH-325. The drug kept him alive up until," she swallowed, "He made a deal with a vengeful demon and it burned through the GH left in him."

Shuri was silent for a few moments before she breathed, "Wow."

Jemma cleared her throat, avoiding both Shuri and Nakia's eyes. She began to take out the tablet Fitz had packed, "I've brought along the current readings-"

"Oh, no need," Shuri said as a hologram popped up next to the table, "I've got them right here."

Fitz and Jemma shared a glance, both still baffled by the pure advancement in the technology there. Shuri looked over the charts for a second before she asked, "When did he fall unconscious?"

"It was two days ago," Jemma recalled, the horror of the memory sent her stomach rolling, "We were all together when he," 

She couldn't finish and squeezed Fitz's hand who picked back up,

"Coulson, he fell into a coughing fit and then slumped over," Fitz tried to get the memory of Daisy's terrified cries and May's heartbroken yell of Coulson's name from his mind, "He's been unconscious since. Jemma's kept him stable. But," he looked up at Shuri who was watching them, her eyes wide, "we were hoping you could do something. Anything."

\-------------

"We just got back, actually," Daisy finished, subconsciously touching the still healing gash on her cheekbone, the scars from the future still fresh, "We've been evading the government since."

She had just recounted the past year but when she had laid it all out, it had seemed like a decade had passed.

_"This is why I did not want to get involved with Americans,"_ Okoye hissed in Wakandan to T'Challa, her mind still reeling from LMD's, vengeful demons, mind control, and Inhumans.

_"Two of them aren't American,"_ T'Challa responded before turning to Daisy and May and asking, "The future, you say?" The crease between his brow gave away his concern. "What is it like?"

Daisy and May shared a look.

"It's hell," May said. She shifted on her leg. 

"In the future, the world doesn't exist and the part of it that does is only a gravitation storm desert with radioactive space roaches," Daisy told them, "but we've come back to fix it."

"Just like you want us to fix Phillp?"

Daisy nodded.

"Well," T'Challa said, "let's go see him then."

\---------- 

"What is married life like?" Nakia questioned. 

Shuri and Jemma had taken over Coulson's healing process, Shuri's technology doing most of the work. They had operated, though, and it was adorable to see Shuri practically absorbing the information Jemma gave her, both decked out in scrubs. Fitz had stayed close by, mostly for Jemma, but he was also concerned. Shuri had explained what she did and what her machines were going to do. Fitz was still processing her words and the technology he saw around Coulson but it seemed to be working. His vitals were already being to stabilize. 

"Being married?" Fitz repeated, eyebrows raised as if he couldn't believe Nakia was talking to him. She nodded. "Well," he crossed his arms, "it's uh, it's like-"

His gaze went to Jemma. She was in deep conversation with Shuri as both women were talking about cell tissue and regeneration. The diamond on Jemma's finger glinted under the bright lab lights but it was no match to the twinkle in her eyes as Shuri showed her something on a hologram. 

"It's spending the rest of your life with the person you love most," Fitz said as he watched Jemma praise Shuri who smiled shyly, "Their needs and desires become yours. You are their top priority and they yours. It's sharing everything, from fears to toothbrushes and thoughts," his finger caressed the gold band on his left hand, "We're equals."

Fitz looked back at Nakia who was watching him with a small smile. "Uh, why? You thinking about it or something?"

"Something like that."

Shuri paused and then looked to Jemma, a grin on her face, "The rest of your family is here."

The doors slid open and then T'Challa and Daisy were walking around the stairs, May and Okoye behind them. May's eyes immediately went to Coulson.

He was still on the table but now dressed in a gray tunic. He looked as if he was simply sleeping but the machines around him continued to work. She turned to Jemma and Shuri, asking, "Is he-"

"He is doing fine," Shuri smiled at them, "it will take a while, but he will live." 

The breath Daisy felt like she had been holding ever since Coulson collapsed rushed out from her lungs. Her eyes teared up but she was smiling. It felt like it was too good to be true. With a glance over at May, it was clear the other woman felt the same way. She had tears in her eyes too and smiled at Daisy.

Phil was going to live. He wasn't going to be taken from her again. 

"Thank you," May said to Shuri, "We- I can't thank you enough."

"It was fun," Shuri shrugged, "I enjoy fixing sad white men."

"How long until he wakes up?" Daisy asked.

Shuri looked at her hologram displaying charts and statistics, "Two days."

"You all will stay here until then," T'Challa more so demanded than said, "There is much you need to see and much Shuri would love to know, I suspect."

 

\---------

 

The next two days went by as slowly as Daisy had expected them to. She had spent the first night by Coulson's side, well, as close as Shuri would allow her to get. The teen was very protective of her lab but proud of her inventions which she showed to Fitz who was astounded. 

Daisy had walked up next to Jemma who was standing before a hologram, much more advanced than the holo-table or anything they had back at S.H.I.E.L.D. Jemma was flicking back and forth between charts, her eyes flitting over the information, as if she had to reassure herself that it was correct, that Coulson wasn't dying anymore.

"Hey," Daisy said, "pretty neat stuff, huh?" 

"Oh, that's an understatement," Jemma scoffed, "everything in here is seemingly light years ahead of the technology we have. I could see why they wanted to keep this place a secret."

Daisy glanced up at the mine of vibranium before them behind the windows, glowing blue and trains zooming by, "Yeah. Good thing they didn't, though."

"You've got that right," Jemma sighed, "Shuri is brilliant. I- Coulson-"

Daisy reached for Jemma's hand, slipping her fingers into Jemma's grasp who clutched her hand tightly. Both their eyes were wet when they met gazes.

"He's fine now," Daisy's voice threatened to crack. Jemma squeezed her hand. 

They both glanced behind them to where May was, standing before the cylinder that contained Coulson. She was far enough to keep Shuri satisfied but close enough for comfort. May had taken it the hardest. Daisy could understand why; she couldn't imagine losing Coulson even once, let alone twice. 

But he was safe now, he would live. He was okay.

The last night before Coulson was scheduled to wake up, Daisy was by his side. Shuri had removed the machines earlier in the day, beaming as she read his vitals and told them he just needed to rest now. Daisy had finally gotten May to move away from his side, just so she could eat and sleep, but Daisy also knew May secretly wanted to spar with Okoye.

Coulson was lying on the floating table, his arms by his side. Daisy watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took, she counted each one.

There was the soft slapping of sandals against the floor in the lab as T'Challa neared her. 

"Aren't you supposed to be stealthy?" Daisy asked, "What's with the shoes?"

T'Challa chuckled, "Shuri makes fun of them all the time. They are comfortable. She designed a sound proof pair but I wear those with the suit only."

He was a great king, but an even better man, as Daisy had found out over spending the last two days with him and his family. He adored his little sister and loved his girlfriend, or soon to be wife, Daisy suspected, but he loved his country more. T'Challa also valued helping people, as Daisy experienced firsthand, but since Wakanda had opened their doors to others, millions upon billions more were receiving the same help that she was.

She would never be able to repay him, or thank him enough.

"Yeah well," Daisy began, her breath shaky, "he wouldn't be here without your sister's technology, so."

Coulson looked so small, laying on the table. It was weird, scary even, to see Coulson weak. Daisy always saw him as a strong man, afraid of nothing, not even death, it seemed.

T'Challa placed a hand on Daisy's arm, "Your father will be alright." 

Daisy nodded, wiping a few tears that had fallen. She didn't correct him because he was right. Coulson was her dad, no matter what biology said.

"Now," T'Challa began, "your mother, on the other hand, might be visiting later tonight for a different reason. Her and Okoye are about to spar."

Daisy snorted, "Are you kidding me? She's the best." 

T'Challa just raised an eyebrow though there was a smile beginning on his lips, "We will see. Come, your father will still be here. Shuri will know when he wakes up."

Daisy was hesitant to leave. She turned back and glanced at Coulson one last time before following T'Challa out of the lab.

 

\----------

 

Melinda was in the lab, idly flicking through the hologram Shuri had given to her. The charts didn't really make sense to her. All she was focused on was Phil's heartbeat which was being tracked at the top of the hologram. It was strong and steady and became Melinda new favorite sound.

He was doing exceptionally well, Shuri had explained to her earlier in the morning with an excited smile on her face. She expected him to wake up today and Melinda would be by his side the moment he did. The kids were currently out riding hoverbikes and doing other futuristic things Melinda had only seen in the sci-fi movies Phil forced her to watch. It was hard to get the kids to leave the lab, though, no matter how fun anything sounded. She had practically peeled Daisy off the chair she was currently sitting on. Melinda understood that Daisy needed to be close to him, she knew how much Phil meant to Daisy, but waiting wasn't going to make him wake up faster. 

Melinda wasn't waiting per say, well, she was, but she needed to be close to Phil. The memory of him collapsing not once but twice before he was brought there was burned into her brain. She could lose him again. 

Phil slowly woke up, squinting his eyes open. 

The bright lights shining down on him were not in the Lighthouse, that was for sure. Were these the lights everyone talked about? He didn't want to look at them yet, he had already seen them once.

The next thing he registered was that there was no pain in his chest.

He took a deep breath and when no blinding pain from his lungs being suffocated followed, he tried to sit up, to look at his chest.

"Phil," the hand on his arm belonged to the woman he loved. Melinda was there, as she always was. She smiled, her eyes tearing up. "Phil,"

"Mel," Phil croaked. In a second, there was a straw at his lips and he sipped the cool water. He didn't take his eyes off of Melinda. 

"You're okay," Melinda whispered as she set the cup down. Phil reached up his hand and she took it with both of hers, pressing a kiss to the back before lifting it up to her cheek. His thumb ran over her cheekbone and Melinda's chest heaved in a sob. She pressed her lips to his hand, squeezing her eyes shut as if she could hold back all the emotions that threatened to spill over.

Phil was alive, warm under her hands. She didn't think she would ever feel his pulse again, steady and alive.

Her breath caught in another sob. Phil reached up with his other hand to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes. His own eyes were wet as he whispered, "I'm okay."

They had unfinished business between the two of them, unsaid words and undisclosed feelings but they were okay. Phil was alive and that was pretty much all that mattered.

"Think we can get some Haig after I get cleared?" 

Melinda hid her smile against his wrist, pressing her lips to it as he gazed at her with what could only be love.

They were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! please let me know what you think my commenting or you can send me a message or ask on tumblr where I am also casualsketchpaintingfan. thank you again :)


End file.
